


In Acromantula's Web

by smolstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acromantulas, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, BAMF Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy Redemption, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione likes spiders, Hermione outsmarts everyone, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, POV Hermione Granger, Severus Snape Bashing, Where are familiars??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstarr/pseuds/smolstarr
Summary: Hermione Granger is not stupid. In fact, she’s one of the smartest witches Hogwarts has ever seen and surely the most intelligent one amongst all of her classmates, no matter the house. Therefore, it should be no surprise that she definitely noticed how Draco Malfoy has changed recently. Since the beginning of the year, quite frankly.orWhen Hermione is done with Albus' shit, so she tries to fix shit herself, when Hagrid is smarter than everyone thinks and it's really fucking hard to hide an acromantula in Hogwarts. Who would think?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> .... I really hope you guys like it.

Hermione Granger is not stupid. In fact, she’s one of the smartest witches Hogwarts has ever seen and surely the most intelligent one amongst all of her classmates, no matter the house. Therefore, it should be no surprise that she definitely noticed how Draco Malfoy has changed recently. Since the beginning of the year, quite frankly. 

He got quieter. His eyes were filled with some kind of determination and anger. Pansy Parkinson was looking after him more and more openly and for once, he wasn’t pushing her away. Instead he took her care with gratitude.

Yes, Hermione noticed all of that alongside the fact that Draco Malfoy has been sneaking into The Room of Requirement with Crabbe and Goyle, usually polyjuiced into someone far prettier than they actually are. Knowing all that, Hermione could not let it slide, but she didn’t want to pour gasoline into Harry’s fire of hatred towards Malfoy. So, she kept on shutting down his crazy theories about the boy while investigating on her own. Soon she found out everything she needed to know. While Malfoy might’ve obsessively checked himself for tracking and spying spells, neither one of his bodyguards ever did. 

So, around the middle of October Hermione knew that Draco had been challenged to kill Albus Dumbledore as some sort of sick reward for being marked as a Death Eater and was complete a mess about it. His ideas were rather dull, the only one that drew her attention was fixing the Vanishing Cabinet (at which, so far, he was failing miserably). One way or another, Hermione had many ideas, but wasn't quite sure what the best action was to take. Going to professor Dumbledore seemed like the easiest and most obvious way out and she would've done it if… _ if, _

_ If _ she hadn't followed Draco to the Moaning Myrtle’s Bathroom and hadn't seen him cry, and finally,  _ finally _ after all these years act like an actual human being, showing fear and self-doubt even if only to a dead girl’s ghost.  _ If _ he hadn't just sat there, on the wet floor, staring down at the Dark Mark like the death sentence it was. 

“You know, it’s going to disappear once Voldemort's dead. For good, I mean” she said to him as she appeared from the shadows. Malfoy jumped from his place on the floor and pulled his wand. 

“I don’t need it to disappear, you filthy mudblood." he snarled, a bitter look on his face. 

" _ But _ , since you’ve seen it, I’ll have to take the pleasure of killing you right now. “ He aimed his wand towards her chest and Hermione drew her own giving him a clear look of disappointment. 

“Idiot.“ She stated “As idiotic as they come." She readied her wand and shot her spell. 

_ "Expelliarmus!”  _ Her spell was successful and she admired the new wand in her hand.

__ The boy stared at her in disbelief. 

“How dare you, you…”

“Shut it. Now listen and learn. If you killed me they’d have expelled you and you wouldn’t have been able to finish your task. A much safer and humane way out would be to Obliviate me, but I suppose you don’t even know how to do that,  _ do you _ ?” She asked spitefully. She, of course, knew the spell rather well. Malfoy’s eyes grew as big as galleons. 

“You…”

“ _ Me _ . I just can’t help but wonder  _ why _ in the name of Merlin, would you listen to that old snake.  _ Who _ listens to someone who can’t even make a new  _ nose _ for himself?” She tilted her head in cruel puzzlement. 

“And why would anyone listen to that lemon drop addicted old fool?” He replied, spitefully. 

“You do realize he’s much smarter than he reveals himself to be, right?”

“So is the Dark Lord!” He passed Hermione. “This is my one and only warning, Granger. You better Obliviate yourself or you’ll be the first I'll have to kill.” He reached out with his hand, waiting for Hermione to hand over his wand. She did, and with a rather unpleasant smile, watched him leave.

Hermione chuckled to herself as Myrtle suddenly showed up. 

“If I were you I wouldn’t anger him” She said. “He’s been through quite a lot.”

*

After that day, Hermione was sure she wasn’t going to tell anyone.

Not because she was somewhat scared of Draco, but for a reason that was much more simple. She felt pity for the boy. However, school had started for good and Hermione had troubles of her own to keep up with; her little quest of following Draco Malfoy’s plans, keeping her grades up to her standard level, reassuring Harry and Ron that everything is fine  _ and _ getting a good amount of sleep.

After their little chat, Draco realized that someone in his surroundings had a spying spell placed on them, and so Hermione’s ears through Crabbe and Goyle were cut off. She found a new way to spy though, soon enough. A fairly tricky one that needed a whole lot of effort, and bribes, because Merlin knows that Malfoy had a very tight inner circle. In which, only his little minions were dumb enough to be used for intel without any payment. She had to pay off Blaise Zabini, or to more accurately described, offer him a deal that was very inconvenient for her and over-advantageous for him. 

Zabini, the clever bastard, had demanded she back him if he ever officially announced his support for Dumbledore and his “light side”. Furthermore, the boy had required a vow – not an Unbreakable Vow, because he knew Hermione would have never agreed – that if he is ever in need, whether he ever takes the Dark Mark or not, Hermione must come to his aid. She agreed. 

Zabini and his mother had never officially claimed their loyalty to Voldemort, but everyone in the school knew that Blaise was being pressured by his classmates to pledge his life to the Dark Lord, though, none of them had managed to break his resolve. One time, as the rumor mill claimed, Theodore Nott had been trying to pressure him  _ too _ hard and Blaise had answered back just as firmly and allegedly that was the reason why Theo once missed a couple of days of classes, trying to recover from the embarrassment the encounter caused him. One way or another, she hoped that Blaise would at least stay neutral to the war if he did not join them.

She gave her word. He gave her passwords and provided her with up to date information on Draco’s going ons. The deal wasn’t completely to her disadvantage, and now she was here. Past midnight, in front of the entrance to Slytherin’s Common Room, putting up various spying spells – ones that were troublesome to take down no matter how easy to detect. She hopes Draco will fall for it, defuse it and assume he’s outsmarted her. In reality though she already had her little spies all over Draco’s private dormitory. Spiders do come in handy when put under just a couple of spells. And there were a lot of spiders at Hogwarts. Whether coming from the dungeons or the forest, school corridors were full of these tiny little creatures. House elves couldn’t keep up with clearing the library of spider webs before more would just take their place, and many students avoided them as much as they could. Although, she realizes, regular spiders aren’t much of a help without rather complicated control spells. She needs to step her skills up. She needs an acromantula (which is far less tricky than one would think, if you only knew how not to offend said acromantula). She needed to take care of this as soon as possible, she decides, while finishing up the last of her spells. She waves her wand once more and turns to finally leave the dungeons. 

She nearly made it out, really. A couple more steps to the stairs and she would’ve been clear. But  _ of course _ , Severus Snape had to make an appearance with the most inconvenient timing ever seen. 

“Miss Granger,” and as always, there’s no emotion in his voice whatsoever. He’s not surprised, angry or even annoyed to see her. Hermione sighs heavily and places a polite smile on her face. 

“Good evening, professor. May I help you?” She asks in an overly cheerful tone. Snape shows a, barely there, cringe.

“I do not believe so, Miss Granger, however… What are you doing in the dungeons at this hour?” He looks at her as if he was someone who feels that they’re better than her. Bastard. 

“Oh, I had thought I heard that the younger years of Slytherin made a habit of wandering around the school at night and wanted to see for myself. Wonder who gave them that idea.” Even if Snape understands her reference to Ron and Harry, his face stays cold and expressionless. 

“I see… Get back to your Common Room, Granger, and next time leave patrolling the dungeons to Malfoy or Parkinson. Do you understand?”

“Of course, professor. Have a good night.” She looks down, trying to look scolded and perhaps a little embarrassed. Her acting skills must have passed par, because Snape doesn’t pay her another look before simply passing by her and soon disappearing back into the dungeons. She curses quietly to herself. 

Severus Snape is one of the most pitiful, worthless men she has ever known in her life. Granted she has met a couple of Death Eaters – real ones, unlike Severus – and even they gave him the title of the biggest piece of trash, that must mean something. When she was younger she didn’t quite understand it – why does he hate everyone so much? Why does he treat poor Neville that way, what did Harry do to deserve such a case of- of bullying. Then, when Harry told her how Snape was madly in love with his mother, and she chose James Potter over him, she began to understand. 

She started to despise the man more than ever, but Hermione knew better than to prank that old bat, annoying him or – like Harry – sending vicious looks his way. No, Hermione was excelling at Potions and there was nothing sweeter than the sour look on Severus’ face when he gave her back her essays with perfect scores. In the end he knew that she is fully capable of surpassing him one day and that knowledge burnt him more than his Dark Mark. 

Soon she’s back in the Gryffindor’s Common Room and sits by the fire with a tired sigh. It’s so late and she’s so tired she could pass out right here on this comfy, brown sofa but even while she’s exhausted out of her mind, her work is not yet finished. From her bag she pulls out an old book, a book that she had to search for in the darkest corners of the library. 

_ “Acromantulas Inside and Out”.  _ There was only one of these in the entirety of the Hogwarts’ library and if Hagrid hadn’t  have t old her that it was there, one hundred percent, she would’ve given up her search a while back. The first step of taking on an acromantula as a familiar is; not to get killed. To achieve that she needs to understand their laws and basic rules of respect. She needs to know this book by heart, every single chapter of it. Hermione was never the type to make excuses, her work has to be finished, and if Draco Malfoy’s eagerness and paranoia were to be considered– the work has to be finished soon. She makes herself more comfortable in her seat as the clock strikes one and she starts reading. She has a lot to do. 


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest there was a big time frame between Chapter I and Chapter II so don't be surprised if the style is slightly different. Chap. III is already in the works so sit tight!
> 
> Also, pretty important. I am Polish and Hagrid and the way he speaks are new to me as I've never really read the books in english. I've been researching his speech pattern but please do excuse me if I get some things wrong.

“Wake up, Hermione!” Is the first thing she hears. Somebody’s hands are on her shoulders shaking her with just enough force to bring her back to the realm of the living. Hermione doesn’t know where she is at first with her eyes still closed, laying on something way less comfortable than her bed. What tips her off is the indistinct chatter she hears all around herself. She must’ve fallen asleep in the Common Room. How much sleep did she get anyways? She got back from the dungeons around one o’clock, then read for a couple of hours so… three, maybe four hours of sleep. Lovely.

“Come on, Hermione, it’s getting late!” The owner of large hands is shaking her up again but this time she recognizes his voice.She opens her eyes finally and the first thing she sees is Ron’s pale and worried face.”Finally, ‘Mione! I’ve been trying to wake you up for ages. Where’ve you been?!” Ron’s not wasting any time. Hermione stretches and sits up with a yawn.

“What do you mean, Ronald? I must’ve fallen asleep here....” she answers, looking around for her book. Ron hands it to her without a word, clearly not convinced but Hermione’s so tired she can’t think of a more believable story. “Where’s Harry?” 

“In the Great Hall, Hermione. It’s already past seven so hurry up.” Ron gets up and leaves the Common Room without her, clearly annoyed by her lie. 

Does Hermione feel bad about lying to her best friends? Well, of course she does, but she finds it necessary. Ron and Harry are both smart and skilled boys but they still haven’t shaken their childish perception of the world completely. Harry, with the world on his shoulders, tried to cancel out as much noise as possible by focusing on Hogwarts and it’s little society in which Draco Malfoy was the biggest evil. He obviously knew that there were things more important than one Slytherin boy, but pretending that Draco was his greatest enemy made things easier. Ron, on the other hand, still held a grudge against the blonde, blaming him for years of bullying he and his family endured. Majority of Ronald’s insecurities about his family’s financial status came from Draco and his little clique of rich, boujee friends. Hermione never blamed him for his dislike of the boy but as of right now it was easier to lie to them rather than explain and shatter their coping mechanisms and views completely. They wouldn’t understand the trouble she went through trying to keep Draco from crossing the line between grey and black, from stepping into the darkness beyond saving. Keeping this knowledge from them is what’s keeping them together. And Hermione had to keep them together as she was the one who always took care of them. And she swore to herself ages ago that she’d take care of them until her very last breath. 

She takes a speedy shower, not letting herself enjoy the hot water for too long, changes her clothes and leaves the dormitory within twenty minutes. She wishes she could just run down the stairs but the old steps didn’t like it too much and were more prone to change the way. She’s braiding her still damp hair into a tight braid as she approaches the Great Hall. It’s quarter to eight when she finally arrives. Just enough time to grab something quick and run for her first class of the day. 

“Hermione!” calls out Harry as soon as he notices her. Hermione smiles at him warmly as he moves more to the right, closer to Ginny, to make room for her. ‘He’s so comforting’ she thinks as she sits down. Harry doesn’t attack her with any questions other than if she’d like some tea and Hermione appreciates it more than anything in the world as her stomach growls embarrassingly and her head hurts from lack of sleep. She reaches out for some oatmeal and starts her day. 

*

Her first class of the day were advanced Potions. Of course they were. Because there’s absolutely nothing better after a busy night than the company of a humanoid old bat. She sits down just moments before Snape actually enters the classroom. When he does the chatter dies down immediately, Slytherins included. Even Pansy Parkinson, who usually never shuts up, gets back to her seat and takes out her Potions book. Slytherins usually ignore all teachers for as long as they can, annoying Hermione with their reckless attitude towards everyone’s time, but when it came to Snape they all suddenly changed into perfect students. It was one of a few ways they showed their respect for him. Hermione wonders what they actually respect him for other than being a terrible human being and weird habits when it comes down to hair. 

Regardless of their reasoning, be it actual respect or fear, Severus Snape was the only teacher in Hogwarts who could force Slytherins to do anything. They were rebellious, independent and quick to anger when disrespected. Hermione couldn’t miss the truth no matter how much she’d like to - Slytherins were the true definition of home. They only looked out for each other, listened to no one but their leader and, when confronted, stood to battle together. Attacking one of them meant quarrell with at least another two. No house in Hogwarts was as tight as them, not even Gryffindor. Hermione loved her house and was always ready to protect her own but she wasn’t so sure about everyone else. 

“Page fifty four. Everything you need is in the storeroom.” Says Snape as he’s making his way to his desk. “You have ninety minutes and I expect your potions in glass vials by the end of this class.” He adds just before sitting down and pulls out a pile of parchment out of his desk drawer and stops paying attention to them completely. 

Everyone shuffles, quietly making their way for the ingredients. Draco Malfoy, as always, gets there first by using Crabbe and Goyle as a ram to get through other students. Hermione finds his determination to race others quite childish and, to be honest, a little funny. If one thing was ever done right by the old bat it was the quality of potion ingredients. Never has Hermione encountered a single ingredient that was not in absolutely perfect condition, so Draco really had no reason to push through the rest of his classmates other than the need to start and finish first. Harry and Ron hated it and complained about the boy every single class calling him names and cussing out his selfishness. Hermione never paid him any attention. 

“What are you looking at, Granger?” Draco hisses at her as he’s passing her by with his hands full of herbs. Hermione doesn’t even bat an eye, pretending she didn’t hear anything. Something Hermione has discovered a while ago, something none of her friends seemed to pick up on, is that Draco lives off the attention he’s getting. The infamous prince of Slytherin, one of the better looking boys at Hogwarts, aristocrat heir to the Malfoy fortune and daddy’s only son - he really wasn’t used to not being the centre of attention. Therefore, the easiest way to defeat him was to simply ignore him. Without being noticed Draco turned into a dried out weed - fragile and weak. She grabs what she needs and gets back to her station without paying Malfoy as much as a look. 

She’s all settled and about to start working when Snape speaks again without even looking up from his pile. 

“Miss Granger, switch up with Goyle. I am done with you helping Longbottom through every class.”

“Certainly, professor.” She answers, not believing her own luck. Snape just accidentally made her task this one step easier. She accommodates herself right beside Malfoy silently and slowly starts cutting up frog legs. 

*

Hermione is halfway through her anti-cough potion and Draco still hasn’t graced her with a single word. Which, to be frank, is quite surprising. Hermione didn’t expect him to last longer than fifteen minutes. He works methodically, with focus on his skinny face. His potion is bubbling steadily just the way it should, same as hers. He’s so busy with his work he never notices her glare, just does his work. 

And Draco Malfoy loved potion-brewing. It wasn’t as much about his fondness of Snape or a chance of an easy grade as much as about his weird love for routines. Draco loved routines and every potion had one. There was nothing about one’s magical power or strength. The only skill that was truly needed was the ability to follow instructions. Draco has never gotten a grade lower than an Acceptable when it came to Potions. Of course Snape rarely ever failed his own students but Draco knows that in his case he always earns his points. He’s busy cutting up peppermint when he hears a quiet chuckle coming from Granger.

“What’s so funny, Granger?” He asks her, not looking away from his cutting board. 

“Are you making a potion or an air freshener?” She replies with a question of her own. Draco snorts slightly, unamused with her comment.

“Mind your business, Granger. I knew your teeth were big but I think your nose grew since you feel the need to stick it everywhere.” Hermione has to try really hard not to laugh at him. Instead she just shakes her head in amusement and goes back to her own cauldron. Draco doesn’t say another word to her for the rest of the class. Soon her potion needs more attention than Malfoy and she stops even noticing his presence. 

Her anti-cough potion is ready just in time. 

“Turn your vials in right now.” Orders Snape and hits the desk with his wand to draw everyone’s attention. Hermione doesn’t really feel anything while turning it in. She looks Snape right in the eyes and they both know her work is exceptional and that he will lower her grade for the sake of keeping Slytherins ahead of everyone else. She’s frustrated because in the heat of brewing she totally forgot about Draco’s existence and lost one of the few chances she had to try and gain some of his trust. As if she doesn’t have enough issues. 

*

During lunch and some less demanding classes Hermione reads. _Acromantuals Inside and Out_ is a rather lengthy, a little bit demanding lecture but it is also amazingly interesting. The behaviorism of Acromantulas, their ability to create societies led by the eldest of each sex, leaves Hermione impressed. Unlike centaurs, who fought with each other constantly, the spiders had to obey their eldest without even a sign of rebellance as such could be met even with death. They were native to southeast Asia but somehow a colony was formed here, in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione knows that she has Hargid to thank for that. She wonders about the origin of the local family though, because to her awareness, Hagrid was the one to bring Aragog. Only Aragog. And it’s not like she can ask Harry or Ron about their experience with acromantulas without them being suspicious about it. She quickly realizes she needs to speak to Hagrid in person. While the book itself is an amazing knowledge source about the species themselves, only Hagrid could teach her about this particular colony. Hermione’s worried he might not be too cheery to tell her anything though. He wasn’t too happy about helping her with the book either. She lives through the rest of her classes, exhausted from the lack of sleep, awaiting the moment her classes end.

And they finally do. It’s three o’clock when her final class, Transfiguration, ends with McGonnagall’s voice wishing them a nice Tuesday. When Hermione gets to the Common Room all she wants is a nap that she just can’t allow herself to have. Instead, Hermione decides to wake herself up with a quick energy charm that sends a weird, slightly cold chills down her spine and has her all ready for the afternoon. She lets her hair down and massages the roots and cracks her knuckles before getting down to her Ancient Runes translation. Professor Babbling, despite her name, is quite precise in her teachings. She hates laziness and rewards hard work. Hermione isn’t her top student, but she definitely can carry her own weight. Surprisingly, the top spot was occupied by none other but Blaise Zabini - a tall, pleasant looking pain in Hermione’s behind. They never spoke much before and when he started spying for Hermione their conversations were kept short and to the point. Hermione actually appreciated the boy’s cool and professional take. The less time they spend together, the less the chance someone would spot them. 

She’s nearly done with her translation when the clock strikes five o’clock in the afternoon and Harry and Ron finally make their way back to the Common Room. They both look sweaty but fairly content with themselves - Ron’s cheeks are red from the activity, Harry’s hair is an even bigger mess than usual. They’re discussing Dean’s passing issues as they finally both sit down on the couch next to her.She finishes her homework and they continue chatting about practice for another five minutes before Harry finally looks her way. 

“How was your day, Hermione?” He asks her with a big smile on his face. Hermione shrugs. 

“Oh, you know, just regular student life… How was practice?” She asks him in return and that triggers the boys into telling her about their practice in detail. She relaxes finally and allows them to chatter away, while she finally takes a break. 

“... we were halfway - halfway! - through our practice when the Slytherins showed up! They said Snape gave them a permission slip but Harry told them to go choke!” Ron was so excited by the thought of Slytherins choking he almost fell off the sofa. “ Of course, Malfoy tried to argue, but then Hagrid showed up and told them all to beat it! You should’ve seen their faces! They don’t like any teacher at Hogwarts besides that damn bat but they can’t argue with another professor so they all left! “ Ron giggles at the memory. '' Malfoy finally switched out his saying too” Ron grunts and then starts imitating Draco’s voice “ ‘Wait ‘till Snape hears about this!’, oh man I haven’t had this much fun at practice in a while!” And he’s surprisingly good at being Draco Malfoy. Hermione laughs. 

“I guess you two had a blast then?” 

“Oh, absolutely! Honestly, ‘Mione, you should come to practice sometimes. See Malfoy eat dirt!” Harry almost jumps in his seat. Hermione loves how excited they get by quidditch. It’s one of the few things left that actually let them both forget about the world and its problems. Because they were students and they had bigger things to care about than the work. Like homework!

“I’d rather sit here with a good book, if I am honest.” She shrugs. “Get my homework done. Speaking of which, are you two done with your Defence Against Dark Arts essay?” They both groan in pain. 

“You two need to get it done _tonight._ No excuses. Meanwhile, I’ll go for a walk.” She orders them. They say ‘yes Hermione’ in unison and go upstairs to change out of their sweaty quidditch robes. They don’t question Hermione’s sudden need for fresh air, even though it’s getting a little dark. And so she gets dressed and slowly makes her way down the lawns. 

Hagrid’s House looks the same way it always does - a little messy, a little crooked, gigantic compared to regular houses. There’s a crow sitting on the roof, looking predatorily at Hagrid’s neat pumpkin patch. And there’s also Hagrid with a broom in his hand.

“Leave me pum’kins alon’ yeh damn bird!” He shouts at the crow while waving his broom. The bird doesn’t seem too phased by it though, simply adjusts it’s position and keeps on staring at Hagrid’s pumpkins. Even though he wields the broom like a true knight he fails at making the stubborn crow to fly away. He only notices Hermione when he finally turns around with a look of disappointment painted all over the parts of his face that aren’t covered by hair or a beard. 

“Hermione! Whatcha doin’ here?” He welcomes her. Hermione gives him a hug. 

“I thought I’d join you for a cup of tea.” She smiles. Hagrid seems to beam at that offer. He one more time waves his broom at the crow (unsuccessfully) and then opens the door for her. “Come in, Hermione!”

He sits her down and puts his huge kettle on. They don’t talk while he makes their drinks, so there’s only the comforting sound of porcelain tapping together that only gets disrupted by the kettle whistling. Finally, Hagrid sets a teacup full of Earl Grey in front of her and a plate full of cookies in the middle of the table before sitting down himself. His face has a welcoming look painted all over it. 

“It’s nice to see yeh” He says finally. “Wh’re the boys at?” 

“Oh, they’re doing homework. I finished mine so I thought I’d visit.” Hermione takes a bite of one of the cookies. Surprisingly, they’re soft and have a vague taste of cinnamon. Hagrid seems to pick up on her surprise. 

“ The’re good ain’t they? Poppy mad’ ‘em!” 

“ Madame Pomfrey? I didn’t know she baked!” 

“ Poppy? Yeh really don’ know the woman! She always bak’d!” Hagrid laughs boomingly and sips his tea. “An’ways! How yeh doin’? ” 

“ Actually, I really need to talk to you about acromantulas.” The half-giant looks a little baffled. 

“Acromantulas? Wha’ on earth fer?” He sounds concerned now. He moves in his seat uneasily, making his mole overcoat ruffle. “I tho’ght yeh need’d the book fer a projec’ or somethin’.”

“ Well, yes, in a way it is a project.” She agrees, twiddling her thumbs. “ You see, I need an acromantula.” 

“ Aragog? ‘Mione, hav’ yeh lost yer mind?!”

“ Not Aragog _in particular_ “ she expostulates. “Just one of his children, really. I need a familiar.” 

“Good Merlin, ‘Mione!” he bellows. “They ain’t _pets_ fer yer likin’! They ain’t owls! They eat ‘umans!” Whatever is visible of his face is now red as a tomato.

Hermione is properly offended by his tone. “You don’t think I already know that? I don’t need a pet. Back in the olden days witches and wizards would keep familiars, magical creatures that would aid them in combat! In return we’d care for them, provide for them. Familiars made us stronger, more knowledgeable and they gave us life-long friendships. It was one of our traditions for centuries! “

“We also got rid of it, ‘Mione.” He argues. “Fer a good reason.”

“Not true.”

“Will yeh stop fightin’ me, ‘Mione?! Wizards start’d mistreatin’ their familiars. Yeh can still see that t’day - look at the house elves! They use’d to be jus’ elves! Wizards made them slaves, Hermione.” He tells her bluntly. 

And Hermione looks at Hagrid in absolute outrage. “Is that what you think of me, then? That I would treat one of Aragog’s children poorly?” 

“O’course not, Hermione!” He sounds hurt by her words but, to be frank, so is she. “But if we start gettin’ familliars again, others will!”

“I can keep a secret.” She snaps at him, quite upset. Hagrid is so shocked by her tone, he almost backs away from the table. He regains his confidence rather quickly though because he looks at her sternly. Hermione has never seen Hagrid with such facial expression. He doesn’t say a word for a good minute just sipping on his now coldish tea and looks out the window. 

“How on Merlin yeh gon’ hide a bloody acromantula, Hermione? They’re fift’en feet long.” He says finally and looks her in the eye. “Yeh think yer so smart, don’ yeh? I tried to hide one. Look at me now.” Hagrid laughs, a little sourly. 

“I’ll get a cub. They grow slowly....” Hermione looks at Hagrid with compassion. “ I know you’re still… hurt about what happened when you were young. It wasn’t fair and I suppose my sudden interest in acromantulas could’ve triggered some unpleasant memories, but I _promise you_ it won’t happen again.” She assures him. Hagrid doesn’t look convinced but he sighs finally.

“You’ll be the death of me, Hermione Granger. Can you reheat the tea?” And Hermione does, knowing she won. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
